Chronicles of Shadows
by Kazizuma
Summary: I found this old thing tucked away in my desk so I decided to rewrite and then put it on here for your entertainment. Its the story of a 16 year old boy, but he isn't average He's second in command of a powerful gang, but thats not the reason.
1. Prologue

Shades Story(Or prologue whatever)

"what're you looking at? Yeah, they're wings... What? How could you possibly not belive me?" Thats a quote, as in I said it. It's true some people are pretty dull. A cosplay? You can't flap fake wings and last time I checked plastic wings don't bleed.

Lets not go into all the details, i'm different from everyone else... well, almost everyone. Theres a few more like me, lying low somewhere, Ha! Losers, i'm out here doing what I want, when I want to, and nobody can stop me... Well... Nobody except for the Erasers.

Thats what they call themselves, they are the definition of Freak. They are Half Man, Half Wolf and they're HUGE especially in wolven form. I mean, I'm quick and strong for a teenage Human-Bird hybrid, but i'm nothing compared to these guys, it was like a Hawk fighting a Dragon... A REALLY big Dragon. Sure he couldn't hit me well, but when he did the pain was Excruciating.

I know what your thinking, so don't, just because he's a bit faster and a lot stronger, doesn't mean that he beat me. They aren't ultimately superior, brainsd count for something and i'll say right now, they aren't the smartest mutants i've come across. that being said it still wasn't easy.

Jeez, listen to me, rambling on about my life and I havn't even told you my name yet. My name is Shade... Well, of course its not my real name but if I had one of those I wouldn't be calling myself Shade now would I? I'm 16 years old, 6" 2' with long black hair that seems to enjoy hanging over my right eye i'm also very skinny, its as if I never get enough to eat... No, thats all you need to know for now. I've Been on my own since I was 9 living off of what I could come by until I finally met the guys I hang with now, they gave me a home and everything, theres just one catch... They're all criminals.

The Obsidian Syndicate is the gang that I joined when I turned 12. In this city, we are the most organized gang around and no one can beat our tactics or our specially trained members, were not your average gang.

Though, things have been dragging along pretty slowly lately. I just hate these slow months.

Damn i'm bored.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bored and stuff.

Another day, another chance to be bored out your skull. It was a sunday and things were moving along pretty slow, I was laying in my bunk up top, trying to motivate myself to at least get out of bed. Suddenly a loud growl rumbled out from my stomach, Hello motivation.

"Well." I said to myself with a sigh."I guess I should get up and eat something." so I jumped down from my bunk, unfortunately waking the guy in the bunk beneath mine. "Yo!" He yelled at me as he sat up, obviously irritated by the interruption of his sleep. "Don't be so loud!" I looked over him with a scowl on my face. "Shut Up! Its about time you got up and did something productive anyways." I shot this at him in a violent tone. He threw his covers off of his legs and stood up, his eyes locked with mine. I realized we were at the same height but that wasusual, I was unnaturally tall for a Sixteen year old, you'll find out why soon enough.

He cracked his knuckles in an attempt to intimidate me. "You wanna go kid?" He gave me an evil look, trying to further his attempt to scare me. I almost laughed right there in his face. "I'm not used to teaching loudmouths a lesson so early on in the day." With this I and smirked and my eyes narrowed as they remained locked on his. "But for you I think I can make an exception." He hesitated, his eyes getting wide for a second before he regains his composure. He falls back onto the bed and places his hands behind his head."I just woke up... I'll put you in your place later." I almost laugh again."Sure, i'll be looking forward to it." I turned to leave the room, glancing over my shoulder at him to catch the worried look on his face and I turned my head forward again, inclining it forward as I held my laughter.

I made my way out of the room and down the hall, running a hand through my long black hair from the front to the back, then letting it fall back down in a mess over my eyes, then I pushed it out of the way of my right eye as I made it to the stairs. I heard a slight tapping noise, like someone running along cement with soft soles (I know the sound from experience.) I make a face, instantly knowing who it was and why he was doing it, thankfully he had never gotten it through his head that my hearing was just a bit better than a Humans.

Slowly i step forward onto the stairs, making the step loud enough for him to hear, in response the sound stops near the foot of the stairs. The base of operations for the Obsidian Syndicate was quiet and seemingly deserted, but you never knew with these guys, they were few in number unlike some gangs but extremely well trained and able to rival even the best military specialists, not to mention we were well funded, our armory was extensive with the latest State of the Art weapons. We had it alright in this city. Oh, your probably wondering why I know everything about this gang. It's simple, I was second in command... But more about that later.

It was a city consumed by gangs, I thought it had a pretty unique name, Westeros, until one day the Boss laughed out loud from behind one of his books, when I asked him what was so funny he said the country in the book was named Westeros. We were one of many gangs, but we didn't have the same goals. The Boss didn't agree with Human Trafficking in fact he hated it and we cracked down on it wherever we found it, we even helped the people being trafficked back their , we just owned several casinos around the city, that was our main source of income. We had even darker methods of earning money, assassination contracts were taken by the top ranking members of the Gang, but not just any contracts, we wouldn't kill someone for no reason, our focus was usually set on seriously corrupt officials and Tyrants. Oh and drugs? We didn't associate ourselves with that, we just ignored it, they were too weak and poor to interest us.

Sorry, I lost myself in the gang's description, back to the monotonous task at hand. I stepped down off of the stairs, my eyes closed halfway and as the familiar sound of a steel bar cutting through the air sounded from around the corner I ducked. As I crouched I got a good look at a pair of combat boots with spikes on the tip. Those would do damage if I gave him enough time to react and kick at me, good thing I was about four times faster than him. I sprang up as the swing was completed, bringing my fist up in a sharp uppercut, it had the force of my jump behind it so it made for a powerful blow.

It connected, my fist sinking into my attacker's stomach. He doubled over for a second and I had to step back to avoid even more spikes on the Pauldrens he wore. I smirked as he looked up at me with a pained expression, still clutching his stomach he asked me."Jeez man... why you gotta hit so hard?" My teeth ground together as I spoke. "because..." I tensed my muscles, deciding I would teach him why he shouldn't keep trying this."Your annoying the Hell out of me!" With that I brought my knee up, straight into his face. He shot upright and staggered back a step, his eyes wide as he looked at me, blood started to run profusely from out of his nose. "Yo..." Was all that he could mutter before his eyes rolled back into his head and his knees buckled, causing him to fall over quite comicly.

I couldn't help but laugh at that then and there. he deserved it, he had been trying to get at me for the past two weeks now, after my position in the gang no doubt. I was still laughing when a group of gang members rounded the corner in a hurry, talking amongst themselves about something important, I was able to catch a couple bits and peices. What I heard startled me. "This is bad, we lost contact with the blade." The tallest member said, the other running beside him nodded and added. "Our surveillance picked up an uncountably large group of people moving into that area just last night, they were all wearing the same colors." I couldn't catch anymore of the conversation as they had rounded yet another corner." I was staring after them, my eyes wide with shock. "The... Blade..." The next thing I knew there was a man standing right next to me, dressed in a black business suit, he hand his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face that you could tell almost never left. His long black hair was just a bit shorter than mine, stopping just at his eyebrows and swept a bit the the right side. "Yup, You heard right Shade." He said with a small chuckle. "We have new competition."

I gave him a look, a look that asked how he could possibly be smiling at a time like this, he looked to me and laughed a bit. "Look at the bright side, there are now only two gangs in Westeros." My eyes widened even more. "What?" He nodded slowly, that smirk was still there and it was really throwing me off. "Yeah, this new gang has taken over the majority of the city, leaving all the other gangs in a tangled mess." With that he laughed a bit more. "Its the fastest takeover i've ever seen, just one night. Though I like this..." He looked at me. "Things were getting rather dull don't you agree?" I wanted to punch him in the face and tell him to snap out of it, but i couldn't for one reason. "Y-Yes Sir." I said, truthfully, I couldn't lie to the leader of the gang.

He laughed a bit more looking me over with incredibly dark eyes, much like mine, i've been mistaken as his son before and once even his brother, we looked very alike. He shook his head slowly. "The Blade base, as you members call it, is no longer operational." He gave a satisfied chuckle. "It has been overwhelmed by an inumerable force. Though a three man strike team has been deployed and is currently clearing the base from the bottom up." He pats my shoulder and I flinch, I could never guess this guy's actions. "Hey, relax, I have this all under control, but just in case... keep that cellphone I gave you for emergencies close at hand." I nodded slowly, still wide-eyed. Then he stuffed his hand back into his pocket and walked past me without another word. I was so stressed suddenly, I needed to get something to calm my stomach, like Ramen, I sighed and headed off to the small area we called the kitchen.

I opened the pantry and looked for the Ramen, I had stashed a pack just behind the pickled bologna, not thinking anyone would would look there, with a mischevious smile I moved a jar of the Bologna aside and reached to grab... Nothing. My temper flared and I grabbed that jar that I had set aside and turned, hurling it at the wall. It hits, shattering into several large chunks, its disgusting contents splattering all over the place. I then growled and made my way out of the Kitchen and headed for the entrance of the base, a member yelled at me. "Shade! Where are you going!" I didn't look at him as I said back in an annoyed tone. "Going to get more Ramen!" He ran up to me and walked beside me, waving his arms around. "But! We lost contact with the Blade! This isn't a good time to g-" I shoved him aside before he could finish, walking out of the base and slamming the metal door behind me like it weighed nothing.

Nobody could stand in between me and my Ramen.


End file.
